The Infinite Circle
by Zenny
Summary: Far into the future humanity has once again gone to war, the infinite circle of peace, and war. With the governments tearing each other apart the only standing between humanity's entire destruction is a boy named Xian, his rare genetic structure makes him


The Infinite Circle  
By: Xian (Zenny1019@Yahoo.com, Zenny1019@Hotmail.com)  
Chapter One: A Pilot For Geno X  
  
Authors Note: Well, I really dont like crossovers, so Im not gonna tell you what shows I used. But you can try to guess them, most are obvious, some are not. This story revolves around mechs. Ahhh, what the heck ill tell the shows I used in my story, I used the story, not the characters, so um yea...  
  
Lets see, I used pilot Candidate, Zoids, Digimon and some other things. You could call this story my new beggining. Let's see if I could actually finish it and not let people wandering around, threatening me to finish it and what not, I have seen alot of stories like this one, so trust me when I saw, I DID NOT RIP THIS OFF FROM SOMEONE ELSE!  
  
Well...  
On with the show...  
  
  
------  
  
The year is 2284, humans have scattered out through the galaxy, settling on other habitable planets, large satellites revolving around a system, many in colonies, where poverty is life. The rich and the poor are segregated, bounty hunters are around every corner, this was the worst time to live in, a dead spot in humanity's history. The wars have begun, espionage roams free, and governments plot against each other. Soldiers do not fight in hand to hand combat, instead they pilot large mechs, shortened for mechanical robot, large metallic machines built for destruction, some armed with weapons strong enough to obliterate an entire planet. In the end, humanity would have destroyed itself, if not for a little boy named Xian. He lived on the far colonies of Joushin, on the edge of the galaxy, where pirates would ravage through homes everyday. He was a thief, which was not unusual in these parts, but what made him the best theif of them all was his rare genetic structure, only seen in the best of pilots. And due to this he was scouted, from the High Guard, the organization made to recruit new candidates for pilots.  
  
****************  
  
Xian was once again lost in the large compound known as Halio, a miraculous station, and the largest ship on that side of the galaxy, it housed well over ten-thousand pilots, and over five-thousand new recruits. And even though he himself was a green horn new recruit, already he had made himself a rival. Rouwin Ishida, a boy his age, that also had the same genetic content the made him a perfect candidate for the mechs. Xian now found himself in piloting bay eight, but this was different from the others, it was smaller, but inside was Halio's treasure, the seven Guardians of Esther, one of the few remaining planets that belong to the human race. He walked along the bridge that was used for the pilots and mechanics only. Its said theres seven guardians of esther, but there was eight cubes to hold the large mechs, he went towards the door, where he thought they might have been constructing a new guardian.   
  
"And what is behind door number eight", he mumured to himself, As he spoke the giant locks broke free and the giant mechanical doors screamed open, and inside laid a beautiful mech, no doubt equipped with the latest anti-victim weapons and partical canons like her predacessors. Suddenly the doors to the cock bay opened, revealing the odd shape bubble inside it. Xian approached the barrier, letting his hands flow into the oblong sphere. When then a force pulled him in, the cockbay locked. It was dark and cold, and he was alone.  
  
"Now youve really done it Xian.." He murmured.  
  
The alarm could be heard going through out the station, The Special Ops crew rushed hastily down towards the bay, the mechanic looked at the computer screen.  
  
"Theres someone inside the Guardian! Get him out before he Biomerges!" She screamed into her com link, while at the same time pulling up a picture ID of the stranger, "Its Xian Kamiya, He's just a candidate! He cant withstand the merge, he'll die in there" But it had already been too late, As she called for the rest of the operatives, Xian was shocked by Bio Electric scanners to tune him into the mech. He started to see blurry images of people trying to pry open the cockpit, he then fainted.  
  
Xian awoke to a nurse putting a towel over his head to dampen the sweat.  
  
"Boy, for a candidate you sure got in a heap of trouble today" She said, turning to him  
  
"Where am I?" He replied, rubbing the wounds on his head.  
  
"Medical wing of the Halio's of course, where else would you be, after almost merging with the new mech." She said trailing off "Its odd though, the whole time ive been maintenancing the new Geno X, she's never accepted a pilot, Could this kid be it? Could Esther's AI accepted him by herself? Was it possible for her to feel emotion? I know urban legends say that when the mech is harmed the pilot feels the same pain, could the mech be alive..." She spoke to herself, in a low silent tone. She turned around to check on the patient, but he was gone just as fast as he came.  
  
Xian was hurrying down training bay 6   
  
"Cant be late, Cant be late" He said to himself, breathing hard, running down towards the training section of the halio's "No time for this" He said, using his unique abilities he phased himself to the training bay, and right into another trainee. And the worst one of them all Rouwin Ishida.   
  
"Watch out you big oaf, dont go phasing in and out like that, you could hurt someone you big clutz!" He yelled at xian.   
  
Xian cringed and raised his fists, making a threatening move towards his rival.  
  
"Candidates! Enough!" yelled the instructor, Xian at the same time making a rude gesture towards Rouwin.  
  
Two years into the training program Xian and Rouwin had easily went up in rank, Top in their class, always competing for the teacher's approval, always striving to be better than one another, their talents were equaled, their reputation spread throughout the station, their name was well known, and were guaranteed pilots. They had exceeded the records of the top pilots in every area of expertise. But for security reasons their name had only spread inside the station, a rumor had never slipped out, they were esthers trump cards. And as the older pilots were to retire and become Admiral's and captains, the two were chosen to pilot the powerfulest of guardians. After the trials, Xian found himself going to his room. I laid down on the soft mattress, falling into a deep sleep.  
  
  
*****************************  
  
"Xian... Xian...., Find me Xian.... Help Me...." It was a strange voice coming from the endless darkness  
  
"Who are you?!" He screamed  
  
"Xian, find me" it echoed into the depths of his mind, as he awoke to a dark room. He felt a strange power coming from the other side of the door. He stepped out into the corridor, and since it was lights out, no pilot or candidate had been awake, besides those maintencing the mechs and monitoring the computers. He followed his intuition towards the lower levels of the ship, walking in blind darkness at times, he found himself in an old unused basement, one of many. There was a figure, a silohuette of a larger being, it was covered by a very large piece of tarp, as he grabbed it and pulled the cloth off, he fuond himself staring at Esther. He just glared at its enourmous figure. When then a hum emitted from its core, It started to fill with lights, a beautiful magnificent figure, a giant goddess... The cockpit opened once again.  
  
"Whoa, im not falling for that trick again, Last time you did that you nearly got me killed!" Xian yelled, at the mech. It just started to become more and more brighter, with the lights emitting around it.  
  
"Alright you win." He said stepping inside the fluid. The Bioeletric Tuners start to shock him again, when the he fainted to sleep.  
  
Oddly enough however he found himself back inside his room, as if nothing had happened.  
  
"I had the weirdest dream last night." He said, staring at the wall.  
  
  
**********************************  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Kerin screamed looking at the giant mech, "How'd you get up here again!" She fell to the ground., her screen pad and pen following her. Just then the alarm went off  
  
"Warning: Enemy Mech Found, Warning: Enemy Mech Found, Please proceed to battle Stations..." The Computerized voice said throughout the station, repeating over and over again, as the red lights came on, indicating it was not a drill.   
  
"Whered those mechs come from!" Yelled the admiral "How come they didnt show on scanners!"  
  
"They must have cloaked their ship sir, or else we would have detected them" Said the female lieutenant.   
  
"Well deploy the mechs immediately!" He yelled  
  
"Yes sir " she replied "But only bays 10 - 18 are availible, we will only be able to send 80 low level mechs. The other bays have been blasted shut"  
  
"What about the Guardian bay?!" He said furiously  
  
"The launch door has been blasted shut also. " She said trailing off "Wait theres a mech guardian coming out of a launch bay, I cant tell which one it is, theres too much interference"  
  
"I thought you just said the launch bay doors for the guardians were closed!" replied the admiral, obviously raging  
  
"I dont know where it came from sir, they must have shot it open with a canon " she said " There its is, On screen" She said, looking at the transparent holographic screen.   
  
The both in awe, looked at the screen intently.  
  
  
******************************  
  
"Lets do this partner, dont let any of them get away" Yelled Xian from the cockpit. He brought his might plasma sword down upon a mech, while firing his charged particle canon into the core of the enemy star ship. He then turned on the boosters, giving the guardian lightning like ability, combined with his genetic structure they were practically invincible. As the battle raged on, Xians adrenaline gland kicked in, time seemed to slow as he ripped apart a enemy X-20 with his particle canon, and shoving his Plasma sword into an enemy's cockpit. Putting the thrusters on reverse he dodged a particle beam. He then transported a heavy Automatic photon gun to the battle. He quickly equipped it to his right hand, integrating it into the system, he unleashed a barrage of photon partcles. The battle ended there, with the enemy ship blown in half, and the enemy mechs retreating.   
  
The battle had been on every view screen in the halio's   
  
"Lieutenant! Who was piloting that mech!" shouted the admiral  
  
"Unconfirmed sir, the com links are still down, theres too much interferrence."  
  
Just then a loud boom could be heard, it was from bay 8, the room of the guardians. A crowd of people came to see the miraculous pilot that was inside the cockpit, but there was no glorious valant man standing there, instead Xian fell to the ground bleeding from his head.  
  
The crowd helped him from the ground, He saw the faces of his friends. Kai flung Xian's arm over his shoulder helping him up.   
  
The crowd parted, letting the two through  
  
"So you did, How was it Xian? As good as you thought?"  
  
All he said was "better..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know its short but I need feedback to see if I should continue it or not, because it would be useless to continue it if no one liked it. Well let me know how you feel about it, and oh yeah dont send email to Zenny1019@Hotmail.com, send it to Zenny1019@Yahoo.com. Well I hope this is good enough for you people at FF.net. I knew it doesnt have alot to do with digimon right now, but you'll see. And dont worry, for all you people that want tear jerkers out there, there'll be alot of that mushy mushy stuff in here 


End file.
